criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Castworthy Murder
A Castworthy Murder is the 23rd case in St Ronde and the 23rd case overall in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district of St Ronde. It is the first case of the district Plot After being informed of suspicious activity going on a Merz Mountain the team went there where they were told that a dead man was found killed by beat cop, Nicole Merz the team imedeately went to where where the man was found killed and identified him as George wolf whom they last met in a murder investigation they got his daughter, Cassandra Wolf, on the suspect list. Cassie was distraught over her father's death she didn't think she'd lose him to a murder. The team thrn remebered that George was a Brancast member, so the team went to the Brancast office. Where they put Brandon BamBam on the suspect list. Brandon was shocked to hear of George's death and wondered why peoppe kill he said that George should've died of old age not to some madmen. The team also got Lily Casket on the suspect list. Lily said that she was never really comturable around George, because he was over 40 years older than the rest of the Brancast, but still was sad to hear of his death nonetheless Nicole returned to the station to say that she knew that George visited the prison just hours before he was found dead there they added Zane zauber to the suspect list. Apperently George and Brandon had got him released. Zane, however, had begged them not to, he felt like he must searve his sentance. Whereas the victim's wife, Seikoh Wolf was the exact opposite, she felt like she was too important to be locked up in a miserable cell. Upon returning to the brancast meeting room the team question Lily about the victim's advances. Lily said that she felt awkward about the situation, but George left her alone when she declined his advanced. Cassandra was pissed at George for holding her back she blamed George for her not having a job. She was frustrated at this. The team then we-investigated the Prison meeting room. Where they question Zane again about his anger at the victim. Zane said that he discovered that George forged a court order to release him from prison which was illegal, and Zane didn't want a friend in prison. Mean while Seikoh was questioned about the divorce papers. Seiko said that George never tried to get her out of prison, and soon believed that George, for no reason whatsoever, wanted nothing to do with her, so she asked for a divorce. Brandon was questioned again about warning George that he shouldn't do 'that'. Brandon explained that George wanted to beat both Bernard dubray and Sarah Inman to the point they'd be disabked for the crimes they, and whioe Brandon agreed they would deserve it, Brandon stopped George from actually doing it because that'd be assult, which is illegal. The team eventually got who evidence to arrest Seikoh Wolf for murder...again. Upon admitting to the murder Seikoh said that she was furious that George wanted a divorce. She admitted that she lied about wanting one and always wanted George to break her out, but instead he wanted a divorce for no reason. Seiko was furious and as such she started to dig a hole through the ground and escape. On her way she tore a stoplight off it's like to threaten him, but George was far too defiant. And so she lost her temper and killed him. Seikoh panicked and went back to her cell to establish na alibi for herself. Judge Cartwright sentenced her to death in 6 months. The team were then informed by Zane that someone had been breaking into the Brancast headquarters. THe team decided to check it out and quickly discovered that the perso. who broke in was Ethan De Preist a ametuer detective. Ethan said that the reason he broke into it was because he could've sworn that a scammer and entered the biulding. Ethan explained that recently there had some scams and he didn't want the Brancast to end up broke. The team then fined him, however they looked into the possibility of scamming in Merz Mountain, and so they checked the prison and soon discovered that hundreds of thousands of people had been scammed to the point that they were homeless. One of these people was Cassandra. Cassie said that her father made some investments in the St Ronde army before he passed, and suggested that perhaps they're the cause. The team decided to look into what the military base in Merz Mountain was doing with George's money Summary 'Victim: George Wolf ' 'Weapon: Stoplight ' 'Killer: Seikoh Wolf ' Suspects Cassandra Wolf The suspect eats steak Brandon BamBam The suspect plays Tennis Lily Casket the suspect plays tennis The suspect eats steak The suspect goes fishing Zane Zauber THe suspect plays tennis THe suspect eats steak The suspect goes fishing Suspects Appearance The suspect wears a necklace Seikoh Wolf The suspect eats steak The suspect plays Tennis The suspect goes fishing Suspect appearance The suspect wears a necklace Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer plays tennis The killer eats steak The killer goes fishing The killer weighs less that 190lbs The killer wears a necklace Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde